Nipper
Nipper the Titchy TrundleBot is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Techies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Nipper is a helpful, friendly robot who uses their capabilities (such as extending their arms) to help those in need. Combination Biography Need a hand? Better call a Titchy TrundleBot! As well as helping to build Monstro City, these versatile Moshlings can pluck Rox from the highest trees, trundle across bumpy surfaces and warn Monsters of falling bolders. It´s easy thanks to their stretchy flexi arms, caterpillar-clad tootsies and flashing hats. I even used a few to help me out when I was building Bumblechops Manor. In fact, some TrundleBots even know the location of my secret ranch. Habitat TrundleBots love hanging around construction sites, but are most at home playing tag in Quivering Quarry. Personality Grabby, versatile, industrious. Likes Stretching exercises and baseball. Dislikes Rusty wrenches and hard hats. ---- Character Encyclopedia Main Titchy TrundleBots are often found clambering around construction sites or playing games in Quivering Quarry. These mini mechanical Moshlings are powerful and very versatile. Nipper's TrundleBot buddies helped to build Monstro City, and now they keep busy trundling across bumpy ground, reaching Rox in tall trees and warning Monsters about falling boulders! Critter Construction Nipper is a happy, but hard-working Techie. This Titchy Trundlebot isn't impressed by on-site slackers like Bjorn Squish, who is always on his lunch break! Body Builders Titchy Trundlebots like Nipper were built for building! They have flexible arms, caterpillar-clad feet and an appetite for construction. These builder bots will never be seen brandishing rusty wrenches or wearing hard hats, as they are well-equipped without them! Data File *Moshling type: Techies *Species: Titchy Trundlebot *Habitat: Quivering Quarry *Techie teammates: Wurley, Holga, Gabby Notes *Nipper exercises his extendable arms with daily stretching and basketball! *Flashing head light warns others to stand back - there's a Trundlebot approaching! ---- 'Moshipedia' Need a hand? Better call a Titchy TrundleBot! As well as helping to build Monstro City, these versatile Moshlings can pluck Rox from the highest trees, trundle across bumpy surfaces and warn Monsters of falling boulders. It´s easy thanks to their stretchy flexi arms, caterpillar-clad tootsies and flashing hats. ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' As well as helping to build Monstro City, Titchy TrundleBots can pluck Rox from the highest trees, trundle across bumpy surfaces and warn Monsters of falling boulders. Their fully manoeuvrable arms, caterpillar track shoes and flashing lights make them right at home on construction sites. But the place the Titchy TrundleBots call home is Quivering Quarry where they chase each other around playing tag all day! }} Trivia *Nipper is the first Moshling in which their code is found through a DS game, the second one being Furnando, and third being Peekaboo. *In older artwork depicting missing (and therefore upcoming) Moshlings and Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Party logo, Nipper appears to be orange. Gallery Nipper6.png Nipper7.png Nipper1.png Nipper8.png Nipper20.png Nipper21.png Nipper24.png Merchandise Figures Nipper figure normal.jpg Nipper figure gold.jpg Nipper figure pearl blue.png Nipper figure pearl white.png Nipper figure pearl pink.png Nipper figure brilliant blue.png Nipper figure shocking pink.png Nipper figure electric yellow.png Collector card s3 nipper.png Moshi Karts Nipper figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Nipper CF.jpg Nipper figure micro.png Cards TC Nipper series 3.png TC Nipper series 4.png Nipper Foil.jpg TC Baby Nipper series 5.png Top trump orange nipper.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Moshi Karts Nipper.png|Moshi Karts item MV BTTB car.png|In Bad to the Biscuit|Their top trump. TugoNipper grande.png Nippy.png Nipper Ultimate Moshlings Guide Page.png Pumpkin orange Nipper concept.png|Pumpkin Orange Nipper concept. Baby nipper.png|Baby Nipper Baby Kissy and Nipper.jpeg|Talking Poppet Nipper_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Nipper_Back.png Nipper_Lake_Neon_Soup.png Nipper_Long_Arms.png Nipper_Out_Of_Neon_Soup.png Nipper_Slide.png NipperMuddy.png Nipper1stappearance.jpg|Nipper's first appearance Nipper Driving.png Category:Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Techies Category:Code Moshlings